theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster Bunny
' Buster Bunny' is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is the main character of the show along with his best friend, Babs Bunny. Buster Bunny is primarily voiced by Charlie Adler. John Kassirprovided the voice for a few latter episodes as well as the specials. |} Biography Buster is a young male rabbit and the leader of the Tiny Toons. He has to deal with the challenges of a tough school curriculum, the machinations of rich kid and local bully, Montana Max, and the advances of crazed and dippy animal lover, Elmyra Duff. Like Babs, he will do anything for a laugh, though he is marginally more sane and calm than his female counterpart. He attends Acme Looniversity and live in Acme Acres. His favorite mentor and teacher is Bugs Bunny. Buster's outfit is simply a long-sleeved red shirt and white gloves, and like many male toons, he does not wear any pants, even though his creator gives him clothes in the pilot episode "for the censors." His lack of pants becomes somewhat of a running gag throughout the series, with Babs being especially fond of pointing it out. Also, in the tradition of cartoon censorship, whenever he isn't wearing his shirt, he usually wears something to cover his waist (such as in the episodes when he is on the beach, in which he will usually wear swim trunks). His basic design is much like Babs' with a few key differences, such as a split front tooth, uncleft upper lip, eyes that lack visible irises, a pointy tail and slightly shorter ears. His body is light blue and white. Buster lives in a rabbit hole in a tree stump with a tire swing and a basketball hoop. His parents are never shown, although he does mention his mother on a few occasions. Personality Buster is the epitome of the "rabbit next door"...with an attitude. He is the series' star and co-host, constantly commenting on the action and making asides to the audience. Buster is a winner, a high-energy teen with lots of ideas and dreams. He is what every kid wants to be, a fun-loving mischief-maker who gets away with just about everything. He has the sassiness of Bugs Bunny, but has to work a little harder because he's younger and still learning. He has the energy, enthusiasm and resourcefulness of Andy Hardy, which carries him through all troubles that he encounters. Buster is able to talk just about anybody into just about anything. He's an instigator. He knows how to stir things up and how to talk his pals into engaging in some wild scheme or adventure. He knows everyone in Acme Acres and he knows them better than they know themselves. He's the common friend who ties together his eccentric pals -- Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley and Fifi. He is constantly pointing out the amusing oddities of each of the characters. Buster has reoccurring conflicts with Elmyra, who wants to hug and love him to death; Montana Max, who wants to bully him; and Plucky Duck, who wants to steal his spotlight. He tolerates Plucky's ego because he recognizes the duck's lovable side. Buster's the little guy who pokes fun at authority, the pomposity, the egotism of those who take themselves too seriously. He is not mean or malicious; that is, he would never try to hurt someone's feelings. Although, Buster, as the group leader, drags his pals into outrageous adventures for the sake of a good time, sometimes it's for the sake of someone who needs help. Buster stands up for the weak and helpless. He'll go to battle when some "little guy" is being abused by a heavy. Declares Buster, "Why don't ya pick on someone your own shoe-size?" Buster's victories will be victories for the audience as well. Buster's ears are like two extra limbs. He can run on them, throw with them, play "guess who" with them and do any other shtick one could imagine. At school, Buster maintains a B+ average; he studies hard, but would never admit it to his friends. His favorite class is "Wisecracks 101," taught by his hero and mentor, Bugs Bunny. Buster is popular with his classmates and a star on their sporting teams. He's Student Council President and has been voted "most likely to drive the faculty nuts." He's fascinated by the lack of redeeming social values in his enemies. To Buster, the wild eccentricities of these heavies are "a total crack-up." Occasionally, a foe insults or attacks Buster's honor. "It's time to party...Buster style!," declares the rabbit. The enemy doesn't stand a chance against the quick-witted Buster. Buster has an extreme fondness for Bugs Bunny, to the point of often imitating his mentor, such as using Bugs' slap dance technique from the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hot Cross Bunny, when he takes Babs to the prom (though, with considerably less success until Bugs had to step in and help him out). Although cool and collected for the most part, there are rare instances where other characters will get the better of Buster, or some unfortunate mishap will befall him, unlike his mentor Bugs, who for the most part was always on top of his game. It is revealed in the Season 2 episode, ''Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian'', that Buster has an intense dislike for riding on airplanes, possibly because he gets motion sickness. In the episode, he tries to persuade the script writers to make a rewrite regarding his dislike for air travel, but because they refuse, he has no choice but to reluctantly accept it. Buster parodies and portrays many different characters and actors, from Superman (which he is a bunny version called "Superbun") to Chico Marx of the Marx Brothers. Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:FanFiction Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tiny toon